


Alone, Together

by leahucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahucifer/pseuds/leahucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the angels, Castiel wakes up in some podunk Ohio town without a phone, a map, or a memory. How will Castiel go about figuring out who he once was? And does he really want to know? This is a (Destiel) story about finding yourself, love, and vengeful escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Together

There are two things I know for sure. Two things I’ve learned in this life so far.

One: Bright lights always mean your life has changed forever. Or it means you're dead. As cliche as it sounds, it’s true, and my life started with a blinding white light. I remember nothing before that. I didn’t know who I was, where I was, what was going on, nothing.

The second thing I know for sure is that I’m wet.

I’m wet and cold and it’s dark. I have yet to realize it’s March and I'm in a lake, so I do the only rational thing to a fugue lunatic: I swim.

Not sure where I thought I was going, but we never really do, do we? I crawl up the murky bank near the edge of some woods and look back. The first thing I noticed in this life, aside from how hard it is to swim in slacks and a trench coat, is how beautiful an Ohio night can be when you have nowhere to be. And I really, really, had nowhere to be. Hell, I didn’t even know who “I” was.

So, I sat. I sat for I don’t know how long and watched how the moon’s bright glow was mirrored on the water. I sat until my wet clothes started to dry, and then I sat a little longer. As I finally tore my eyes away from the scene to leave, something unfamiliar in me pounds against my chest. I look around and, as you’d expect, there’s nothing. Whatever, I’m cold and wet and want to go, home? Home? That’s not right. Somewhere. Somewhere other than here. I empty my ear of water, remove my feet from the quick-sand-like muck, and walk on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first work... I had a very detailed dream that led to me writing this introduction.. Sorry it's so vague and short but I hope to add more within a couple days!!


End file.
